Miranda Normandy Shower Humiliation, ENF
by GarrusIsABadass
Summary: Miranda gets more than she bargained for when she runs into the men's shower room, contains ENF, maledom. Mass Effect


Miranda was showering in the Normandy showers, she could do with a warm shower, but that shower was gonna lead to something else.

Garrus, Thane, Jacob, and Jack, were planning on getting some payback on Miranda after all the annoyance she's been causing the crew.

Jack went into the shower room, like normal, while Miranda was washing her hair, little to her knowledge did she know that Jack had just ran out of the shower room with all of Miranda's clothes, not even leaving her her lacy black panties and bra.

Miranda finished showering, then went to get dressed, her stomach turned, her face was shocked, Jack had stole her clothes.  
"That bitch." Miranda said angrily.

Miranda didn't know what to do, there could be a guy outside the shower door this very moment, she opens the door she has no idea what she'll run into, she was soaking wet, naked and anticipating, she couldn't see anything to cover herself up with, she was gonna have to check outside and hope the first person she runs into is gonna help her.

Much to Miranda's surprise, when she opened the door, it was Jack, stood there with the smuggiest look on her face.

"Had a nice shower cheerleader?"  
Jack asked mockingly.

"Give me my clothes back, now."  
Miranda demanded.

"I don't have them on me princess, they're in the men's shower room, what do you think I'm some kind of pervert?"  
Jack asked.

"I can't go in there, the guys will see me!"  
Miranda begged.

"Okay, well you can go to Shepard, ask her if you can borrow one of her outfits, and have to deal with the fact that Garrus, Shepard, and a lot of crew members saw you naked, or you can go in there and get your slutty outfit."  
Jack mocked.

Miranda was blushing furiously, but Jack was right, she can't go asking Garrus and Shepard for some clothes naked.

"Fine." Miranda barked.

As the men's shower door opened, Miranda knew she was fucked,

"Oh no.."  
Miranda said, as standing in the shower room, all fully clothed, were Garrus, Jacob, and Thane, along with a bunch of crew members.

"Hi there, Miranda."  
Garrus said hilariously, "I think you've got the wrong room."

Miranda blushed in humiliation, she was standing naked, in front of a bunch of guys, and before Miranda could run, Jack kicked Miranda into the room, and she fell face forward, her plump ass pointing upwards, she then got up, turned around to run to the door, "JACK WAIT" Miranda panicked as Jack closed the door behind her, locking it.

Miranda started banging furiously, begging Jack to let her out.

"You guys have fun." Jack said smirking as she walked away.

Miranda suddenly turned around, seeing Garrus, Thane, Jacob and the crew members glaring, smiling at her naked body, she did everything in her power to cover her exposed pussy, but that didn't last long as the guys grabbed her by her arms, holding them back, exposing everything, suddenly, Mirandas nipples started to get hard, and her pussy became moist.

Her private parts stood out like a Krogan in a crowd of Volus.

Miranda blushed furiously in embarrassment, her cheeks were redder than Wrex's shell.

Thane put his hand on Miranda's stomach, the sensation made her try to move away, until Thane suddenly moved his hands down to Miranda's pussy, feeling how moist it is, Miranda closed her eyes and looked away, but they weren't having that.

"Look him in the eye or I'll personally spank you Miranda."  
Garrus instructed.

Miranda had no choice, she had to look Thane in the eye, she somehow blushed even more feeling his green skin tub against her tight pussy, as he looked her in the eye, teasing her.

"Mine turn now buddy."

Garrus gripped his hands onto Miranda's tits, fondling them, jiggling them in his hands, looking Miranda straight in the eye, she felt intimated having a group of guys surround her and examine her naked body.

Garrus was laughing in joy, enjoying Miranda's embarrassment, loving every second of it.

It was nice for him to see Miranda naked while he's relaxing on the Normandy.

He slided his fingertips on Miranda's hair, pulling it upwards, sliding it through.

"Let me go!"  
Miranda begged, as the guys just laughed off her pleads.

There were even more and more guys checking her out, the humiliation was extreme.

Garrus, Thane, Jacob and the rest were all laughing at Miranda, she was naked in front of them, in their power, they were laughing, she was purely defeated, the guys had pretty much seen everything she would love to hide before giving his a transparent cheerleader skirt, that didn't cover much up anyway, for her to get back to her cabin with.

Miranda felt even more embarrassed by her choosing to wear the mini skirt by choice, it didn't even cover her pussy and butt anyhow, so she was pretty much gonna have even more people see her naked, as she ran back to the cabin, but of course Jacob gives her a huge smack on the ass before she runs out.

"Well, I love Jack now."  
Garrus said jokingly.


End file.
